Dante vs Qrow Branwen
Description Two badass uncles will clash, as the Son of Sparda goes up against the Harbinger of Remnant! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER P1 Selects DANTE P2 Selects QROW BRANWEN LET'S ROCK? ALRIGHTY Uhh, one sec... ALRIGHTY is selected Fight Setting -Brunswick Farms- Ruby had just killed the Apathy and the gang were about to leave when they saw a man in a red trenchcot heading in their direction. They all got their weapons ready, but they all put their weapons away when Qrow stepped out of one of the buildings. Qrow: What's your buisness here, snow-head? The man, who was Dante shrugged. Dante: Hey, I was only hired by someone to check this place out, heard some pretty creepy stuff Qrow: Who hired you? Dante: Ok, I cant't give that away Possibilities of who hired Dante start going through his head, but he immediately thinks the worst... Qrow: ..Salem... Dante: Who is Sal-? Before Dante could finish his sentance, Qrow's weapon: Harbinger struck Dante's blade: Rebellion. Dante sighed Dante: Alright tough guy, if you wanna play, let's rock! ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! GO FOR IT 60 seconds Sparks fly as Dante and Qrow's blades clash over and over, Dante equipped Beowulf and kicked Qrow in the jaw, sending him careening into a building. Dante equips Ebony and Ivory and unloads a storm of bullets, all of them hitting. Dante adjusts his coat. 50 seconds Dante: C'mon, wimp! Qrow chucked his weapon into Dante's chest, and threw him off. Harbinger's blade dropped and fired a couple of rounds at Dante, the latter easily blocking the incoming shots. Dante blitzed Qrow from multiple directions with Stinger, Qrow blocking the last charge, and he punches Dante square in the face. 40 seconds Dante equips Agni and Rudra and spins like a hurricane. Hitting Qrow multiple time with both fire and wind. Agni: Ashes to ash- Dante: No talking! Dante equips Beowulf again, sending a ball of light at Qrow, which sends Qrow through multiple buildings, Dante follows up with a Dance Macabre with Rebellion. They both stare at each other when they got up 30 seconds Qrow turns into a bird and flies around Dante. Dante shoots at the bird but almost all the shots miss. Dante lands a shot with Coyote-A, which turns Qrow back into his human form. Dante rushes forward and attempts a Stinger, but Qrow jumps over him and slashes Dante multiple times, he kicks the Devil hunter in the back, Dante immediately turns around and uppercuts him into the sky. 20 seconds Dante juggles Qrow in the air with Ebony and Ivory, before letting him fall. Dante: Catch this! He fires Spiral into a wall, and the round ricochets, hitting him multiple times before Qrow sliced the bullet in half. A red bolt of lightning strikes Dante, as he enters Devil Trigger. Qrow: Huh!? 10 seconds Dante kicks Qrow in the face with Beowulf, and preforms an extremely satisfying Kick 13. Dante blitzed him with a barrage of stabs, finishing with a final stab. Dante: Break down! Dante's hands started to glow red. He equipped Ebony and Ivory and pointed them at Qrow 5 seconds Dante: JACKPOT! Dante pulls the triggers of his guns and time seems to slow down for a second, while the bullets are in the air. Time resumes and the bullets hit Qrow, causing an explosion. Dante exits Devil Trigger as Qrow falls over, unconscious KO! Aftermath Ruby: UNCLE QROW!? Qrow: Ruby...I'm fine...I started this fight anyway... The rest of the gang looks at Dante and back at Ruby and Qrow. Qrow sighs Qrow: Alright...I can tell you're no enemy...so I have a question...will you help us? Dante smirked Dante: ..Sure Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... DANTE! Category:Devil May Cry characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:'Devil May Cry vs RWBY' Themed One Minute Melee Category:Swordsmen Category:Sword Duel Category:Gun Users